Hidden
by VixL
Summary: A short one shot of my OC ft. Gambit.


The bar is full of people. It's packed and crowded tonight. I watch quietly as many customers chit chat to themselves. My eyes follow their movements as they throw back glasses of beer, chew on burgers, and laugh at nothing.

"Rowe!" My boss, Teresa, calls to me from the front,"Table four!"

I walk by the pool table and saunter over to where I see four men looking a bit even more rowdy.

"Gentlemen," I say in my best waitress-y voice,"How may I serve you tonight?"

They look me up and down. Eyeing my body and I'm sure what else.

"How about serving us you?" One asks with a chuckle.

I force myself to not roll my eyes. Instead I just smile.

"Well, that would be quite the dish wouldn't it?" I joke, which catches them off guard.

I wink.

"How about I get you some burgers instead? Best thing on the menu and another pitcher of beer?" I continue.

One of them smiles.

"That'll due," He says.

And I hurry off.

Teresa grabs me by the arm as I put in their order to the cooks.

"Thanks Rowe," She says,"I knew you were the only one who could handle that bunch. I didn't want to give them to Julia, she's new. They would have eaten her alive. A bunch of drunks"

I wink at her.

"No problem, you know I've got you, T"

"That's why you're the best," She sing songs.

As I'm standing by the kitchen I let my eyes roam the bar one more time.

As I do I see a stranger walk in.

He's tall, brown hair, and...

The most startling thing...

Has red eyes.

I suck in my breath.

"My God," I hear Jade, one of the cooks who's peaking out at the bar as well, whisper,"There's a mutant"

I watch as the man saunters over to one of the only tables that are available.

Which happens to be near the rowdy group.

Teresa gives me a look.

I give her a nod and make my way back towards the area.

"Hello," I say as I glance at the man-mutant-sitting in a booth by himself,"How are you doing tonight?"

As I meet his strange, blood red eyes, I also notice that he's fairly handsome.

He keeps his eyes on my face.

"I'm alright, Chere," He says with a thick accent that I can't quite place,"How bout you get me a beer an' de best thing you got on de menu?"

I nod my head.

"Sure thing," I say with a smile.

I jot his order down and as I walk towards the kitchen-it seems as if everyone I work with is waiting there for me.

"What'd the mutant say?" Jade-their spokesperson-asks me.

"Did he talk about the MRA?"

"Did he admit to being a mutant?"

"Is he going to rob the place and phase through the walls?"

I laugh.

"The only thing 'the mutant' wants is a beer and a burger," I tell the disappointed faces,"Sorry, guys. You're not going to see anything special tonight"

Just as I say that, however, there is a commotion over by the pool table area.

I look and see the drunks at table four crowding the booth with the mutant.

I glance over at Teresa, who gives me a worried look.

"Alright mutie, you need to leave! We don't serve your kind here!" One of the drunks shout.

I rush over to the men.

I see the mutant man looking a little unbothered. Despite being cornered by burly, crazy drunks.

"Das not what the lady said," He says as he looks at me,"She took my order"

"I don't care what she did! You're kind isn't welcomed around us regular folk, freak!" The drunk leader of the group shouts.

I wedge myself in between the men and the mutant.

"Come on now," I say as I look at the angry group of drunks,"Let's calm down. He's just eating a burger and drinking a beer. He won't even be but a minute"

The men all look at me.

"Trust me, you won't even notice he's here," I look at the mutant and wink,"Isn't that right?"

He regards me.

Then he smiles slowly.

"Yes, das right, chere," He says.

The men look between the mutant and then me.

"Alright," The leader says,"Yeah, I guess"

I watch as they go back to their table.

I look over at Teresa who smiles.

"Thank you again" she mouths.

"You're welcome" I mouth back.

I turn to the mutant.

"Let me get you your beer," I say.

But as I'm walk away, he lightly grabs my arm.

I look at him.

He looks back at me.

A chill runs through my body and I shake my head at him.

His red eyes light, but he lets me go.

As I walk back over to the kitchen, I see Julia-one of the other waitresses-standing by.

"Can you do me a favor and run a beer to that man, please?" I ask her with a smile.

She looks at me and nods her head.

"Sure," She says.

I watch as she goes, even though I know she's apprehensive.

But I don't have time to worry about her now.

Instead my heart is beating a mile a minute.

I'm also breaking out into a cold sweat.

Teresa passes by me and touches my arm.

"You ok, Rowe?" She asks me.

I shake my head.

"No," I say honestly.

She gives me a worried look.

"Take the rest of the night off," She says,"you've already done more than enough"

I nod my head and smile.

"Thanks," I say.

I go to the back and get my things.

As I'm coming out I see the mutant watching me.

I look away and hurry out the door.

As I walk into the cool air of the parking lot towards my car, however, I hear someone following me.

I turn around and sure enough he is there.

"Chere!" He calls out to me.

"Stay away!" I hiss at him,"You're going to blow my cover!"

He walks closer to me.

"No one knows?" He asks me.

I shake my head.

"No, they don't," I say.

"Are you the only one in this town?" He asks.

I look around.

"I don't know," I say honestly.

He nods his head.

"How's it work?" He asks.

His red eyes almost glow in the dark out here underneath the stars and lights from the bar.

"It's just...energy. I have a positive energy," I say jokingly.

He laughs.

I smile.

It actually feels good to talk about it.

With someone who understands.

"I can't control people. I just...can make them feel good. Happy. Warm. Safe," I say quietly,"It's a good thing to have when you're waitressing in a rowdy bar"

The mutant man nods his head.

"Well, just know dere's people out there who can keep you safe," He says,"If you ever find yourself in trouble"

He digs in his pocket and hands me something.

"Or if you just choose not to hide anymore"

He gives me a smile and turns to walk away.

I look down and see it is a piece of paper with words written on it.

I can make out what it says in the glow of the light:

**1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center, located in Westchester County, New York**


End file.
